


DCTV Disney Ask Meme (Tumblr)

by Skulls_and_Webs



Series: Tumblr fics [11]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aladdin (1992) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Disney Fusion, Alternate Universe - Robin Hood, Alternate Universe - Tarzan Fusion, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 19:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13642950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skulls_and_Webs/pseuds/Skulls_and_Webs
Summary: A few Disney themed ficlets I originally posted on my tumblr.





	1. Coldflash - Aladdin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nixie_DeAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/gifts).



> For anon.

“You’re not really a prince, are you?”

“No.” Barry replied, fidgeting. “I’m an orphan.”

“So you lied to me?” Len frowned, crossing his arms.

“I didn’t mean to!” Barry protested. “I just- I didn’t want you to hate me, and I thought the wish meant I was an actual prince!”

“Wish?”

“From the genie.”

Len couldn’t help it - he laughed. “Genie’s are the biggest con artists out there, Barry.”

“I didn’t know that! It’s not my fault, Eobard said I was the only one who could enter the Cave of Wonders.

Len immediately stopped laughing. "Eobard?” He asked. “The advisor?”

“Yeah.” Barry nodded. “He wanted the lamp.”

“The bastard.” Len hissed.

Barry sighed. “What are we gonna do Lenny?”

“We’ll stop him.” Len assured. “I don’t know how yet, but we will.”

Barry swallowed nervously. “And after that?”

Len noticed how nervous he was, how small his voice was, the fear in those eyes. He cupped Barry’s face, gently stroking along cheek with his thumb. “I believe we having a wedding to plan, don’t we?”

“But I’m not a prince!” Barry whispered. “It’s not allowed, your father’s rules-”

“My father isn’t the sultan anymore, darling.” Len said gently, pressing a kiss to Barry’s forehead. “I am.”


	2. Coldwestallenwave - Tarzan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Nixie

“Are we lost? We had a map. We had a tour guide!”

“The tour guide only takes you so far in, Iris!”

“I wonder why Barry!” She yelled. “Look at this! It’s forest, we’re lost. How do we turn back?”

“I don’t know, I- oh. Oh God.”

“What?”

“I’ve er, I’ve been reading the map wrong.”

Iris whipped around to face Barry, who was fumbling with the map.

“How the hell have you been reading it wrong?!”

“I think I’ve been reading it upside down? I don’t know, Iris-”

He paused, dropping the map, and pulling Iris behind him. There were two men before them, both shirtless, but wearing trousers and boots. One man had burns all down his arms, while the other had scars littered over his own arms and chest.

The burnt man snarled at them and advanced forward, but the other man stopped them. “Don’t be rash, Mick. Let them explain themselves.”

The burnt man - Mick - scowled, but stepped backwards. Iris swallowed, but stepped forward and slowly picked up the map that Barry dropped.

“He- we- read our map wrong, and we’re lost. We don’t know how to get back.”

The unnamed man rose an eyebrow in amusement. “You left the tour guide, didn’t you?”

“Um, yeah.” Barry mumbled. “How-”

“We did the same thing.” Mick shrugged. “Forest ain’t so bad when you get use to it. You need food, I bet.”

Barry and Iris looked at each other, and Iris crossed her arms. “How do we know we can trust you?”

Mick huffed out a laugh. “Could ask you the same thing, Flower. You and the Doll look like you need food and somewhere to rest. Or me and Lenny here can wander off and let you starve?”

“My name is Iris.”

“Barry.” He awkwardly waved.

“Pleasure.” Lenny smirked. “Are you guys coming?”

Barry glanced at Iris, grasping her hand tight in his own. “Yeah.” He swallowed. “We are.”


	3. Heatvibe - Robin Hood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Nixie

“You’re the guy who’s been robbing the rich and giving it to the poor?” Mick chuckled. “You?”

“What’s the problem?” Cisco asked.

“You’re Cisco Ramon, your family’s rich!” Mick couldn’t stop laughing. “It’s hilarious.”

“My family’s rich, I’m not.” Cisco corrected. “Apparently I bring shame to my family.”

Mick stopped laughing, a frown etching it’s way into his face. “I don’t understand.”

There was a pause, Cisco wrung his hands together nervously. “My family believes that being attracted to men and women is wrong.”

Mick sighed, shaking his head. “It isn’t. Them, however? They are wrong.”

“How can you be sure?”

Mick grinned wryly. “I don’t think any of my friends are solely attracted to the opposite sex. You’re not alone, Ramon.”

“Cisco.” He nodded. “Call me Cisco.”

“Mick.”

As the pair shook hands, Cisco felt himself blushing. Mick Rory was a strong man, and handsome, and so out of Cisco’s league, but-

“You’re quite cute.” Mick grinned, and soon Cisco had his back pressed to Mick’s carriage. “And you blush adorably.”

Cisco only blushed harder. “Y-you think s-so?”

“Mm.” Mick answered, his hands finding Cisco’s hips. He leant down, pressing his lips to the smaller man’s.

Cisco inhaled harshly, but his eyes fluttered shut, and he let out a quiet moan. As Mick pulled back, Cisco whimpered, and he blinked slowly.

“So you’re not going to kill me for trying to rob you?”

“No.” Mick shook his head. “I’m intrigued by your plan to rob the castle though. You simply must tell me more.”

“Over dinner, perhaps?” Cisco asked.

Mick smirked. “We may even get to desert…”


End file.
